The present invention relates to devices for applying labels to objects, and more particularly to applicators for accurately positioning and affixing annular labels on electro-optical storage devices (optical discs) such as CDs and DVDs. It is further concerned with methods for applying labels to such objects. It additionally relates to the labels themselves and to sheets of the labels, the sheets being adapted to be passed through a printer or copier for a printing operation on the labels.
A number of devices are known which allow a consumer to apply labels to CDs and the like. Examples thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,819 (Hummell et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,177 (Claussnitzer). (The entire contents of these patents and all other patents and all other publications mentioned anywhere in this disclosure are hereby incorporated by reference.) These devices have the common problem in that the labels when peeled off of their support sheets tend to curl and thus may not lie flat on the applicator surface. They thereby may crease, fold, have bubbles or otherwise not lie flat on the object surface when adhesively applied thereto.
Another example of a labeling system is disclosed in U.S. Publication No. US 2001/0025689 A1, published Oct. 4, 2001. This publication discloses an applicator used to apply a label to a shaped CD-ROM. The applicator includes a central projection, peripheral locator pins, and a well in which to received the CD-ROM. Locator tabs on a label are placed over the locator pins to correlate the location of the label and the CD-ROM.
Directed to remedying the problems in the prior art, disclosed herein is an improved label applicator having a curved label support surface to improve label burnishing. The label can have gripping tabs which have side notches that engage on pins extending up from the label support surface to locate and hold the label. A post assembly extends up from the support surface. A CD, DVD or other flat object is positioned over the post assembly and pressed and guided down against the adhesive face of a label on the surface. As the object is pressed down against the label the support surface flattens out and against the bias of return leaf springs, for example. The label thereby is smoothly and gradually applied to the object surface. After the label is adhered to the object the tabs are torn off along perforated lines. The post assembly has a diameter corresponding to that of a center hole of a CD disc. To position a large hole label concentrically about the post assembly a guide pin structure, for example, is lifted to a raised position with the pins extending up from the support surface and about the post assembly to define the centering guide for the large hole.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the foregoing description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.